


I love you, a lot

by orphan_account



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitalization, Love, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Today was a good day, Was it?
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	I love you, a lot

Today is a great day everything seems to be in order, the sun is eve shining, that's good. I think I'll go out for a while, after all I can't waste this opportunity. I'll go eat something but, what could I eat? maybe a sandwich or something like that. yeah that's a good idea.

That sandwich was delicious, Maybe I could walk around to see what's like this part of the city. After an hour or two, I started to get tired, so now I'm going back home, I started to feel like someone's following me, probably my imagination, but I decided to look back anyways, there's nothing there... Something touched my shoulder, by instinct I started running, I don't even know where I'm going, but I hope it's not a dangerous zone, I keep running and running until I turn in a random corner, I feel something hitting me, I don't know what it is, but It must be something or someone really strong, because my vision is turning black, and I can barely hear my surroundings.

I don't know how long i've been unconscious, but when i wake up I'm in the hospital, There was a nurse near to me, She obviously realized that I woke up, she gets closer to me and asks:

"How do you feel?" She looks at me with kind eyes.  
I look at her, and when I'm about to answer, I see Shirou entering to the room,he looked at me with sadness falling through his eyes, He ran into where I am and crushed me with a hug, I (unconsciously) let out a moan of pain, so he let me go. After some time talking with me, he leaves the room and asks the nurse, what happened, and why I was here, (or at least that's what I heard) I was curious too so I heard them as I could without leaving the bed, apparently when I turn at that corner a car ran over me, because traffic light was on red, In my opinion that was very predictable, it would've been more interesting if someone stabbed me or something like that, doesn't matter at least I'm alive and safe with Shirou by my side.

After some time I was finally released from the hospital, Shirou didn't know this, because I wanted give him a sweet surprise.

It's late in the night and he still isn't home yet, I hope nothing happened to him, It's already bad to me that something happened to me, I can't imagine what will happen if he gets hurt too, I can hear the keys, It's time. I ran to the door and hugged him like he was gonna disappear.

"Surprise! guess who was released from the hospital" He looked really surprised, but he hugged me back anyways.

" Is it you?" Instead of giving him a proper answer, I stopped hugging him, put my arms around his neck and kissed him. After that we had dinner and headed to bed, once we were on the bed, I hugged him (again) and buried my head in his chest.

" You know Shirou, If something like this happened to you, I don't think I could deal with the pain, I love you too much" He looked at me, put his arm around my waist and

"I love you too Yuki, I don't want anything bad happen to you, I'll take care of you, always" I couldn't help but blush.

" I Don't know, why I love you so much Shirou, but I don't regret doing it" He kissed my forehead, and then we both falled asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really satisfied with the result, hope you enjoyed ;).


End file.
